Sky High Security: Scramble X Annie pups
These pups are owned by Chase the police pup555, If you want to use them ask Chase first. Scramble X Annie pups Jet and Arial are of the same litter, though he was born first. They later had Honey and Sandal. Jet: He has his dad's markings, except his face is a white at the center but has caramel colored spots, he has semi-perks ears and a small furry tail. His main color is light brown and he has dark brown and white socks with black spots on his legs similar to Ariel's. His back feet just have black spots on them no socks. He also has a black saddle. Arial: Her main body color is dark brown with a white tuft on her head, she also has whites socks with a few black spots on her leg. Her ears are perked and are dark brown and light brown. She has no markings on her back feet, they are just brown. Her tail is rather small but furry. She has a white saddle. Sandal: He is white with dark brown spots on his lower half and brown spots on his upper body. He wears a dark green sweater vest, almost all the time. He has more spots on his ears which are flopped. Honey: She is a light grey furred color with dark grey ears that are pointed. Her paws are white. She wears a white and blue striped beanie. She always has on a diamond necklace and a silver studded bracelet. Jet: Personality wise, he is sort of take charge and the "leader". He admires his dad and the work he does. Very timid and well trained pup. Likes to hang with his Navy buddies. Arial: She is very sweet! She will never fight, though. She is a huge tomboy, and does not like to get "gussied up". She will be shy at times, but she is a "momma's girl" and will only interact with mostly boys. Sandal: He is very shy and secluded, Because of his small size. Though he has got two older siblings to look after him. He will get bullied sometimes because he looks like a Dalmatian who came from mixed breeds. Honey: She is a super girly girl! She loves to accesorize. She will always hang out with pups, although she always has time for her little brother , Sandal. *Jet has a crush on Alfie. *Arial has a crush on Canon Jet: As he grows, he would love to be a lifeguard/Water Rescue pup. He needs a trainer though. His tag is a buoy with a blue background. Arial: Like her Skye, she would love to follow in her pawsteps. She later becomes a trainee under Skye partially. Her pup tag is a green plane with a silver star. Sandal: Shoe repairman and he owns a shoe store. His tag is a picture of a brown shoe with a blue background. Jet loves to play with Tahoe *Sandal was adopted from Silverheart456. *Honey was adopted from Silverheart456. Ariel and Canon 2.png|The best pic on the wiki! ^^ By aury and me! Arials puptag.jpg|Arial's pup tag! ^^ Drawn by Mackie! ^^ Sandal2.jpg|Here is Sandal's adoptive pic! Honeye.jpg|Here is Honey's adoptive pic. ScrambleXanny~.PNG IMG_1096.PNG|New reference sheet with updated appearences Category:Future Generation Category:Tundraverse Characters